<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Призрачные мечты by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222061">[Art] Призрачные мечты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021'>WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeeves &amp; Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Призрачные мечты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714761">Далекоидущие планы</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan">dokhtar_vatzzan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aeWm.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>